dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Victoria *Swantje Paulina - Deirdre Lémieux *Taylor Momsen - Serpentine Bishop *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Pyper America Smith - Narkissa Vulpe *Lilly Macapinlac (Maymac) - Maddalena Villanueva *Sahar Luna - reserved on aug 10th *Dove Cameron - reserved on aug 19th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Nolan Gould - Cerulean Danvers *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen JunHui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeonghan - Chrysanthos Michelakakis Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park (Away) *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus (away) Reserved *Solar (Mamamoo) - reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Haung Zitao - reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Shakira - reserved on 12:30, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 18:49, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 14:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Stefania (LaVie) Owen - Madeline Blake *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (02:58, August 3, 2017 (UTC)) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 11, exotic count: 2 # Maisie Saxon - Dakota Fanning # Asterin Breckenridge - Isabelle Fuhrman # Estelle Baudelaire - Tamzin Merchant # Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun # Apollinariya Romanova - Zella Day # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Audi Evans - Jenna Coleman # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Irene Clarke - Jodie Whittaker # Francesca Eldridge - Michelle Gomez # Ainslie Morgan - Grace Phipps # Marina Diamandis (reserved 13:39, August 19, 2017 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Nicole Munoz *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Wyatt Parker-Troye Sivan *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Freya Solberg- Lana Del Rey *Julian Morris-RESERVED 8/19/17 Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Mackenzie Ahn, Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan (Got7) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (A-JAX) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min (BTS) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Lee Dae-Hwi (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Kit Harington - Fabien Reynaud #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Adelaide Kane - Victoria Torres #Manu Rios - Oliver Matthews #Camila Mendes - Adelaide Baudelaire #Bridget Satterlee - Tessa Bellerose #Mackenzie Aladjem - Poppy Llewellyn #Sophie Simnett - Willow Disney Reserved Models *Selena Gomez - Reserved for Tori 7/12 *Amber Heard - Reserved for Tessa 6/28 *Lili Reinhart - Reserved for Willow 8/10 *Thomas Doherty - Reserved on 8/19 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon Oli note: i'm extremely indecisive and usually bring back chars so, even if a model of mine is of an inactive char, could you at least ask me permission because chances are i've considered bringing them back and i'd rather not deal with all the drama that comes along with that c: Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Charlie Kang, Jo Jinho *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Fabian Lleo-Schmidt, Nolan Gerard Funk *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Caleb Kiu, Jackson Wang (Got7) *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Kaori Itō, Minatozaki Sana *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Im Yoona (05:57, March 3, 2017 (UTC) (future Autumn) *Park Hyungsik (17:57, April 19, 2017 (UTC) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD/K.A.R.D) (03:47, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Sabrina Carpenter - Désirée St. Martin #Patryk Friebe - Horatio Polanco #Lucky Blue Smith - Ivan Kazakov #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Felix Bujo - John Roger #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson #Jake T Austin - Hank James Expansion #Adam Gallagher - Arthur Adair #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov Semi-Active #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Reserved Fandom *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson *Holly Earl- Alexandrite Romano *Victoria Moroles- Diana Grace Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery ♦ — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # David Eastwood — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle ## Adachi Yuto [ Yuto; Pentagon ] (reserved on 12:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC)) # Annika Krämer — Emily Rudd # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Jo Eun-Hyung ## Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOOΠΔ ] (reserved on 02:57, July 4, 2017 (UTC)) # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] Inactive, but still in use/RP on Request * Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye * Gino Seo — Lee Min-Ho Reserved * * :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black *Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau *Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *Baily Sondag - Christopher Richards *CJ Adams - Remus Gray *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres **Ryan Guzman - 04:40, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *Kris Wu (EXO) - Hugo Moreau *Vanessa Hudgens - Meri Smith *Cooper J Friedman - Adrijan Tesla **Corey Fogelmanis - 17:09, August 3, 2017 (UTC) *Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards *Kim Taehyung - Gyu Matthews *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Expansion Semi-Active *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore Reserved *China Anne McClain - 23:12, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hecate Grimm Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Wang Jun Kai/Sawyer Zheng - future model Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from nct 02:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) #Park Yury or Park Yuri/Andrew Park #Trevor Jackson/Stefan Emsworth Semi-Inactive/RP On Request #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther Reserved *Yoo Seonho 20:47, June 6, 2017 (UTC) *Ong Seongwoo 20:47, June 6, 2017 (UTC) *Do Kyungsoo 06:01, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama (❆) *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Rosie Tupper — Elodie Schmidt (❆) *Teresa Oman — XYZ Wilde (⌛) *India Eisley — Aspirin Beilschmidt (⌛) *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue :reserved ::Chou Tzuyu ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Larsen Thompson, Scarlet Banriff *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Krysten Ritter, Lia Nelson *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Annalise Basso, Nyx Rowland RP on Request: *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Jennifer Morrison, Mera Nereus Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 04:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) *'Grant Gustin' Reserved on: 23:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) *'Cara Delevingne' Reserved on: 07:45, August 10, 2017 (UTC) *'Tom Holland' Reserved on: 04:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Migs Active Characters *Maisie Williams - Cassandra Holloway *Sophie Turner - Cayley Argent *Liza Soberano - Daniella Torres *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder Inactive Characters *Misha Collins - William Edison Reserved Models Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Zakynthos Rosendale - Levi Miller *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jong-In (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeong-Han (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Finley Cahill - Yoon San-Ha (Sanha, Astro) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Kwon Hyuk (Dean) (reserved for Bastian) - 04:37, June 16, 2017 (UTC) *Choi Hansol (Vernon, Seventeen) - 05:41, May 6, 2017 (UTC) *Wendy Son (Wendy, Red Velvet) - 06:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Samuel - 05:26, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Conor Doherty (reserved) *Natalie Dormer (Renée Leroux) *Idris Elba (Joaquin Harkness) *Avan Jogia (Raja Chaudhuri) *Callan Mcauliffe (Andrew Finley) *Dominic Sherwood (reserved) 00:39, July 14, 2017 (UTC) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Cameron Boyce (Louis Baudelaire) PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko - Aleks Tereshchenko *Willow Shields - Megara Rosendale *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Hugh Vidler - Felix Adair *Cailin Russo - Latte "Tay" Coffee *Joey King - Zoé Chevalier **Alexis Bledel - RESERVED! Zoé 4th - 7th Year *Xavier Dolan - Philippe Baudelaire *Ashley Moore - Aleina Clayton *Lyndsy Fonseca - Delilah Lancaster *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Maiara Walsh - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn *Gabriel Bateman - Gavin Abernathy *Megan Park - Allirea Lich Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova *Louisa Rose Allen - Astrid Larsen *Carlson Young - Brandy Ardelean *Kaya Scodelario - Bronwen Blake *Jamie Dornan - Carlisle Valois *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sophie Nelisse - Katarina Gilcrease *Cole Sprouse - Mocha Coffee *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes *Magdalena Zalejska - Pythia Tesla *Janel Parrish - Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Ansel Elgort - Arthur Schmidt *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll *Zachary Quinto - Kristopher Blake *Diane Geurrero - Lyndsey Fonseca *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll SoA #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Amandla Stenberg - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Kiana Lede - Cléopâtre Zélmire #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Meryl Streep - Mirabelle Baudelaire *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - JOnathan Bailey 16:20, July 18, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Lorddimertelo2213 #Paul Butcher-Hans Schneider #Sylvester McCoy-Melzar Schneider (Being Sorted) Empress #Akise Aru from Anime: Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). Being used for Matsudaira Jinho. Zodijak #Jean-Luc Bilodeau - David Saint-Clair #Emeraude Toubia - reserved on June 26th #Oliver Hudson - reserved on July 4th Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Ali *Alicia Silverstone - Billie Jean Gardner *Harry Styles - reserved June 30, 2017 Kibeth In Use *Marcus Hedbrandh - Clarence Bishop *Gülcan Arslan - Séphora Baudelaire *Tarjei Sandvik Moe - Kell Larsen *Paul Craddock - Costin Câmpina *Kiko Mizuhara - Aline Selwyn *Sara Arjun - Roshani Singh *Jacob Tremblay - Dorian Baudelaire Reserved *Neelam Gill 17:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) (roshani future) *Merve Boluğur 17:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *Tati Gabrielle 23:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) *Francisco Lachowski 01:22, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn Reserved: Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress